College Days
by Mrs.TankDempsey
Summary: Pein and Itachi are college roomies. After a drunken night Itachi encounters Pein in the bathroom with a new piercing. Sorry if its a little OOC or a lot OOC. This is my first Naruto Short fic... the other is quite long. Warnings: yaoi, boyxboy. no like no read K? Please review but no flames. However, constructive criticism is welcome.


**Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I got a job in August and its been hectic with SO. MANY. TOUR. BUSES! Anyway hope you enjoy! And it is OOC. Please leave a review! XD**

* * *

><p>Pein had gone out drinking last night and Itachi didn't even know if he was back. Not like he was thinking or worrying about him. It's not like he had some stupid schoolgirl crush on the orange haired man. All his piercings didn't make him attractive to the dark haired man at all. Nope. He walked into the bathroom with Pein on his mind only to find the real thing stepping out of the shower. In nothing but…<p>

"Um, Pein... What is that?" Itachi says looking down.

"My dick?"

"What's on… or in? your dick?" Pein looks down confused and then lifts his dick up to the underside.

"Huh, what'cha know. Guess I got my dick pierced."  
>"You are not allowed to go drinking without someone there to stop you from making stupid decisions."<br>"Well I have been planning on piercing it for a while now. Guess it just took me getting drunk to actually go through with it." Itachi sighed and did his business as Pein dried and dressed himself. When Itachi is leaving Pein says "I wonder what it would feel like to have it inside. Don't you Itachi?"

"W-what? N-no."  
>"Come on Itachi. Let me do you."<br>"NO!.. I will not have sex with you."  
>"Will you make love with me?"<p>

"W-what are you-" Pein kisses Itachi to shut him up pushing him into the bathroom door.

"I want to make love to you. Only you… I tried having sex last night. They all looked like you or acted like you… I couldn't get hard… They just weren't you."

"You seem plenty hard to me."

"That because it is you."

"W-what are you even talking about?"  
>"I want you Itachi. Only you. I cant get hard for anyone else. And its not for lack of trying. I can't even get hard from porn anymore unless I imagine it's you…"<br>"Pein…" Itachi didn't know what to say. It wasnt real. Pein only wanted sex that had to be it. He couldn't like Itachi back. Pein could have anyone he wanted. Be it young or old, male or female. He could have them all, so there was no way he would want Itachi. "I don't want just sex… and if that's all you're looking for go find someone else. I'm sure its not hard to imagine someone else during sex."  
>"You are the only one I want. And unless I was with a hooker they wouldn't much like being called by a different name… why do you think me and that last girl broke up?"<p>

"I wont be for just sexual release Pein…"  
>"Will you go out with me?"<br>"What?"  
>"Will. You. Go. Out. With. Me?.. … … … Please?"<br>"Pein…"  
>"Please?"<br>"I...I… Y-yes." Pein smirked down at Itachi as he pushed him into the bathroom door again, his lips smashing into the red eyed mans, his tongue dancing with his new lovers. Itachi pulled back for air, making sure to bite Peins lips on the way. The pierced man growled and pushing his body between Itachi's legs, making it so the other mans feet no longer touched the floor. His lips moved down the other man's neck leaving bite marks and hickies. Claiming Itachi as his own, showing the world who he belongs to.

"P-Pein… D-don't you have a-a class?"  
>"So? Its not like I haven't skipped before. Don't you have a class today?"<br>"Missing a day wouldn't hurt anyone, right?"  
>"Exactly." Pein growled again then pushed Itachi's shirt up over his head. His lips traveled down the pale body to the pink nipples. He pulled one into his mouth biting it hard, then soothing it with his tongue.<p>

"AH...P-Pein."

The pierced man smirked again at Itachi then move to the other nipple giving it the same attention as the first. Itachi was writhing against the wall as Pein made his way lower. Down over his abs to his navel, which he seemed to enjoy licking, then down, down, to run his tongue just under the waistband of Itachi's pants.

"No underwear?" He smirked at the paler man.

"I've never worn any." Pein unzipped Itachi's pants and pulled them down slowly. He kissed the tip of the engorged penis in front of him before moving lower, pushing his pant to his ankles. He licked back up to his knee lifting his leg from the pants to kiss the backside. He pushed Itachi's leg up higher before biting the inside of his thigh, making his manhood throb.

"Pein… S-stop. I-if your gonna do it, do it… Don't tease." At this Pein flipped Itachi around to face the door. He placed his hands on the door then pulled his hips back so his ass was sticking out. The orangette pulled a bottle of lotion off the sink-he had lube in his dresser but it was too far away right now- and lubed his fingers up.

"Relax, Itachi. Or it will hurt more." Itachi nodded and forced his body to relax as Pein prodded his hole gently with one finger. He pushed it in slowly, wiggling it around to get his lover used to it. Once he loosened up, Pein slipped in the second and then third finger.

"Ah! Pein!" Itachi screamed as Pein hit his prostate. Pein smirked then pushed a fourth finger in, just in case. He didn't know how his piercings would feel and he didn't want to hurt his Itachi. After he deemed the smaller man ready he put an unnecessary amount of lotion on himself. He lined up with the abused hole then leaned forward to bite and nibble at Itachi's neck as he pushed himself in slowly. He stopped with just the head in as Itachi had tensed.

He reached around the front of the other man one hand went to play with his dick and the other to play with his nipple as he continued to bite at his neck and shoulder. Itachi relaxed and Pein thrust the rest of the way in, hitting the other mans prostate again.

"Pein! Gods don't stop!"  
>Pein pulled out then thrust back in slowly. Getting Itachi and himself used to the peircings. He leaned forward to whisper in the others ear.<p>

"How does it feel inside? The piercing?"  
>"It's rubbing everywhere. I-it r-rolls… feels s-so good. Pein." Pein couldn't hold it anymore. Now that he knew the piercings didn't hurt his love he began thrusting vigorously into him, bumping his dick in time with the thrust, as Itachi moved in sync with Pein.<p>

"A-almost...Pein...Almost."  
>"Me too." The thrust became frantic as both men grew closer and closer to the edge until they both plummeted off in a flash of blinding light. Pein held Itachi up by the hips as he rested against his back. As soon as he felt he could stand he did and stumbled almost falling. Itachi fell to the floor turning so his back was against the door. Pein smirked down at him then got a wet rag. He cleaned up the mess he made on Itachi and himself, then the mess Itachi made on the door.<p>

"I could use a shower again." He smiled throwing the rag into the hamper.

"Sounds nice," Itachi said. "But first I think a nap is in order."  
>Pein laughed as he picked up his new boyfriend and carried him to a bed. Who's he didn't know or care. He pulled the blankets around Itachi before climbing into the bed next to him. Itachi rolled so he was facing Pein and snuggled into his chest before falling asleep, he mumbled. "I love you."<br>"I love you too, Itachi." Pein whispered after the others breathing had evened out and he was sure he was asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>SO? Was it good? Probably not.. it was just an off the top of my head at 7 in the morning at work.<strong>


End file.
